


Dream Come True

by Professionalatfangirling



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professionalatfangirling/pseuds/Professionalatfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never written smut so I would love a critique of any kind, but yeah - (This hasn't been beta'd)</p>
<p> - The reader or inquisitor or basically any vagina owner wakes up in the morning next to Cole (I personally imagined Mithrikana's Help Wanted Cole) after a dirty dream and he helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

Light poured in through the gaps in the curtains, too bright even for shut eyes as you buried your head against the arm it rested on. Cole's arm, muscular from fighting without an ounce of fat on it, he was in desperate need of food, not that you've ever even heard of him eating. For someone built like a statue he sure was comfortable to hold close.

Images from last nights dream flooded into your mind at the thought of holding him, skin pressed against skin and desperate gasps for air that wouldn't seem to come, fingers trailing downwards as lips brushed against necks. Burning heat. Your face was already burning and burned harsher still as the arm you didn't lay on wrapped tightly around your waist, fragments of fictitious moments in your mind murmured melodically against your neck.

The arm pulled you close against him yet Cole pressed his body closer still, hips against yours and the hardness your mind had apparently woken between his legs pressing against your ass. He bit lightly on your neck, never wishing to harm, only to help, as he kissed the sting of it away the burning got worse everywhere else. "You are wanting," Was Cole's voice usually that low? "Heat burning deep inside, stroking your fire fans the flames." Your face blushed even darker as you pressed it against his arm again, unintentionally pushing your hips back into his and biting your lip at the broken gasp you receive in response. "You like the way my leggings look, too tight and low on my hips. I didn't know why before..." His voice trailed of but he must have heard the confusion in your mind, though that was quickly driven out by Cole's slender fingers trailing down your shirt the back up beneath it, tracing unknown patterns against your skin. "It is harder to hear when it is about me. You were loud." Any meaning behind his words you could have latched onto floated away as his hand trailed down again, underneath the clothes you sleep in and over your knickers, his fingers tracing maddening patterns every where but where you wanted them.

And fuck if you didn't want them like a drowning man wants air.

His fingers don't still for a moment, they simply hone in on your clit and continue their patterns their, leaving you a whimpering mess grinding down against his hand and back against his cock as you whispered under your breath little sweet things, how he was beautiful and kind, how his hair looks gorgeous the way it falls over his eyes and how his eyes look stunning when you catch glimpses beneath his fringe, how breathtaking he looks in your bed. His voice is louder than yours, whispering every fantasy you had buried in your mind against your neck grinding his cock against your ass and his fingers down over your slit. He feels you wanting more before you can even say it and hooks two fingers under your smalls to pull it aside before burying those fingers inside of you. Another choked off gasp comes from both of you now as his hips stutter their steady grind, and leave both of you gasping for breath and listening to the slick sound his fingers make as he touches you, "Drowning heat, burning your lust through you and me. You are so wet." His voice is deeper now, he seems to growl around the last word, and his words make you moan unabashedly, grinding down on his fingers, trying to fuck yourself on them like you wish he would fuck you. His fingers speed up at that thought, his hips pushing harder and his thumb coming up to trace quick patterns against your clit again, the feeling so much sharper without clothes in the way.

You're both a mess, gasping and grinding and swearing, though that mostly came from you, and you reach back a hand to palm as Cole's cock through his clothes before tugging at the ties in the front and trying to pull them down. Cole's arm leaves it's place of a pillow beneath your neck as he flips you from your side to your back and works himself over with the palm of his hand, moving at the same time as he fucks your dripping cunt with his fingers. You're shaking too much to get the ties of his pants off so you go for your own, lifting your hips and moaning loudly when that finds an angle inside of you better than the rest, then lose any motor control you had as Cole sees this, moans as loudly as you, and focuses on that spot.

Every breath in is a gasp and out a moan, you can't see straight and tears are falling from your eyes, overwhelmed as the edge looms ever closer. Cole is moaning too, the most vocal man you've ever been with and it's beautiful enough to fight past your twitching muscles and grasp his cock again, stroking hard and fast the same way he's touching you.

It proves to be too much for both of you and you can feel the cum hit your hand through his clothes right before your back arches and your eyes shut, floating too far in your pleasure too feel anything other than Cole's fingers fucking you through your bliss.

When you come down he pulls his fingers out slowly and you feel the gentle press of his lips against your forehead.

You open your eyes.

He's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've never written smut before or even posted anything at all, be gentle and kind and leave comments and/or kudos if you feel like it.


End file.
